1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a laser scan unit (LSU) of an electrophotographic imaging device, and particularly to a housing for the LSU of the electrophotographic imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In laser imaging devices, toner is transferred to sheets of media using electrophotographic techniques involving a photoconductive drum as well as an LSU which scans an image on the photoconductive drum in order for toner to temporarily adhere for subsequent transfer to a sheet of media. The electrophotographic techniques typically produce unwanted electromagnetic interference (EMI). The risk of EMC-related problems affects internal components of the laser imaging device, particularly the LSU. Toroids, which have been used to at least partly reduce EMI problems, are expensive and thus in many instances cost prohibitive.